Empoisonnées
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Elles ne savaient plus comment ça avait commencé. Elles se ressemblaient et c'était ça qui aurait dû les empêcher d'être ensemble. Quant à savoir comment ça allait se terminer, rien n'était plus incertain, séparées qu'elles étaient par ces barreaux et ces murs bétonnés... [UA]


Disclaimer : Les personnages, l'univers de One Piece appartiennent à Oda. L'image ne m'appartient pas non plus, comme toutes celles que j'ai utilisé pour illustrer mes histoire. Elle m'a inspiré, je ne sais de quelle manière...

Rating : K

Pairing : Kalifa x Alvida [UA]

Ndla : Je ne sais plus comment l'idée m'est venue d'associer ces deux-là. C'est la première fois que j'écris du yuri, ça fait tout drôle. Cela fait longtemps qu'il est dans mes tiroirs celui-là, aussi longtemps que d'autres d'ailleurs mais il m'a donné du fil à retordre. Je n'ai pas cessé de changer d'idée avant de m'arrêter sur celle-ci. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Empoisonnées<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Le dos droit, les mains posées sur ses genoux, repliées sur sa courte jupe qui, en entrant, lui avait valu quelques sifflements masculins approbateurs, elle était resplendissante. Ce n'était pas pour eux qu'elle avait fait des efforts vestimentaires mais pour **elle** et pour elle-même. Elle se savait belle, magnifique, mais c'était en contemplant son reflet dans les yeux de son amie que sa beauté retrouvait tout son éclat.

Elle ne pouvait plus s'approcher de ce miroir à présent, une barrière en plexiglas les séparait, à laquelle s'ajoutait des gardiens, des grilles, des fils de fer barbelé et des murs en bétons.

Jamais, auparavant, elle n'aurait pu croire que ces yeux mauves allaient lui manquer.

Que dire dans ces circonstances ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait et pourtant, elle ne conservait que de vagues souvenirs de ses visites. Devait-elle commencer à parler ?

― Pourquoi persistes-tu à venir ?

Cette question la surprit, Alvida sursauta et passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Un geste qui la rassurait.

La jolie blonde aux airs sévères poussa un soupir, lasse et un peu excédée par le mutisme de son interlocutrice. Elle rajusta ses lunettes – _avec nervosité_, nota Alvida.

― Je t'ai dit que tu n'étais pas obligée de m'attendre, poursuivit la jeune femme face à elle. Je dois encore rester quatorze ans ici.

Une très bonne question finalement. Alvida devait en convenir cependant… cependant, elle aurait l'impression de _perdre _si elle cédait à la proposition de son amante. Ces visites devaient avoir un sens, devait servir à quelque chose. Elle avait assez d'affection pour Kalifa afin de faire des efforts. Elle l'égoïste, elle l'arrogante, elle la narcissique… Pourquoi devait-elle faire quelque chose pour autrui ?

― Je te l'ai dit, articula avec pénibilité Alvida. Je fais ça parce que c'est toi.

Ces mots lui coûtaient à dire et Kalifa le savait. Elles étaient le miroir l'une de l'autre, avaient des traits de caractère très semblables. Ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner entre elles. Trop jalouses, trop sûre d'elles. Après ces quatorze ans, qu'allait-il se passer ? Tout ce temps passé ici, allait-il vraiment pouvoir les aider une fois Kalifa sortie ?

Elle avait tué pour Alvida, un crime qui l'avait conduite dans cette prison. Ce fait aurait dû la convaincre que l'ex-secrétaire tenait à elle. Mais Alvida venait jusqu'ici pour que Kalifa le lui prouve encore et encore. L'entendre lui proposer implicitement de refaire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre la rassurait. Kalifa tenait assez à son amante pour penser à son bonheur. Mais Alvida doutait dès qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Kalifa ne voulait-elle pas plutôt prouver qu'Alvida ne tenait pas sincèrement à leur relation ?

Alors, elle revenait, inlassablement. Elles ne pouvaient pas mettre de côté leur fierté alors la conversation tournait en rond.

― Comment ça se passe de ton côté ? demanda Kalifa.

― Rien de nouveau.

― Vraiment ? Pas d'homme dans ta vie ?

L'ex-secrétaire avait tout de même la prétention qu'aucune autre femme ne pouvait intéresser Alvida et, en cela, elle n'avait pas tord. L'amour propre de la jeune femme avait trop enflé pour qu'elle puisse accepter de trouver une autre femme aussi belle qu'elle-même. Elle ne se souvenait plus comment elle avait fait pour supporter la beauté de Kalifa.

Tuer pour Alvida… La jolie blonde avait réussi à mettre son orgueil de côté pour la protéger. Alvida n'arrivait pas à lui en être reconnaissante. A cause de ça, elles devaient patienter. Une prisonnière physiquement, une autre intérieurement.

― Non, personne, finit par répondre la brune.

― Tu es jeune et libre… tu peux, ça ne me dérange pas.

Alvida eut un geste agacé, balayant cette possibilité d'un revers de main.

― Ils sont tous ennuyeux.

Kalifa eut un sourire. Un bref sourire amusé qui ravi secrètement le cœur d'Alvida. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir la toucher, ne serait-ce que l'effleurer. Elle aurait voulu avoir la volonté de poser sa main sur la vitre de plexiglas, pour lui montrer que malgré tout, elle comptait. Son orgueil, sa vanité surtout, arrêta son geste. Ses doigts s'étaient pourtant décollés de sa peau de quelques centimètres, indécis, avant de retomber sur son genou. Kalifa avait entrevu l'esquisse de tendresse.

Deux égoïstes, deux vaniteuses assurées de leur beauté. Comment est-ce que tout cela avait pu se dégoupiller ? Car c'était bel une bien une grenade qu'elles avaient eu entre les mains. Avait-elle explosé ? Les avaient-elles éraflées de ses éclats au passage ? Le pire était-il à venir ?

Aucune des deux n'avaient de réponse à ces sinistres questions.

Après ces quelques paroles qu'elles avaient échangées comme si cela leur avait coûté une part de leur fierté, Alvida repartait en promettant qu'elle reviendrait un de ces jours. Dernière concession face à celle qui l'acceptait comme elle était. La seule et unique personne qui le pouvait.

Reviendrait-elle demain ? Trop tôt, Kalifa pourrait la croire accroc. La semaine prochaine ? Son agenda était chargé. Elle tentait d'oublier cette séparation à coup de mascara, de blush, de rouge à lèvre, de soirées mondaines, d'amants éphémères et de lendemains brumeux.

Elle n'avait trouvé que ça pour se dire qu'il lui serait toujours possible de tout quitter, de ne plus revenir dans cette prison sinistre où était cloîtrée son amante. Elle y retournait, car c'était auprès d'elle qu'elle se posait le moins de questions, qu'elle se sentait comprise. Elles se ressemblaient après tout.

Quatorze ans. Pourrait-elle tenir le coup ? Peut-être, c'était possible. Elle ne désirait ni mariage, ni enfants, ni grande maison avec une immense piscine et un jardin splendide. Les lieux qui réunissaient tout cela, elle les visitait durant les fêtes et cela suffisait amplement. Il lui suffisait de faire les yeux doux et de sourire pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait.

Aucune de ces marques de désir de stabilité ne l'attirait. Pour l'instant, elle voulait rester aussi volatile que l'air, avoir le choix, vouloir sans obtenir, rêver de richesse et n'en profiter que l'espace d'une soirée.

Une fois Kalifa sortie, Alvida s'en était convaincue, elle pourrait de nouveau prendre goût à ce train de vie fastueux car le partager avec la personne aimée apportait une toute autre saveur à cette vie. Cette vie empoisonnée par l'éloignement forcée des deux jeunes femmes et par leur arrogance.

Cette conviction en elle la frappait avec la même puissance qu'un marteau-piqueur, perforant son cœur à petites touches insistantes.

Elles étaient prisonnières toutes les deux.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Je vais arrêter de mettre "The End" à la fin de mes OS. C'est toujours frustrant et puis ce n'est jamais vrai. On peut toujours s'imaginer la suite. La vraie fin, c'est la mort.<p>

**Édit** : J'ai ôté les fautes relevée par cette chère Piaf. Vous m'excuserez s'il y en a d'autres, je suis plus fatiguée que je ne le croyais... J'ai trop honte *part se cacher*

Bref, sur cette petite note joyeuse (youpeeeee !), veuillez laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et à la prochaine !


End file.
